Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet 22
Chapter 22: The Assembly Interlude Egill terminated the connection and leaned back. Algear glanced at his friend.”You love that boy and you told me so many times and yet you criticized him and snarled at him during the entire call, I do not understand.” “It is my way to show him, I care. He understands.” Algear sighed and said in complete unison with the Narth.” Humans.” Egill padded Algear on the shoulder. “ I explain it to you one of these days.” To the Narth he said.” Now can you explain to me why Eric is on the Assembly List as High representative of the Narth?” “Narth Supreme decreed that Eric is Narth and when Eric speaks he also speaks for Narth.” “And you think that is an explanation?” “Yes one thinks so.” Algear smiled at that and then said.” Well at least he is not in the Fornax Cluster as you feared he might be.” “I don’t know what exactly is going on there but the Attikan Representatives spoke of a major fleet built up aimed at that cluster and I heard the Devastator signaled Attikan forces from there. My grandson had the uncanny ability to be somehow always in the middle of the biggest trouble. I think there is big trouble brewing at that cluster.” Algear wrinkled his pretty nose.”It would take even the Devi many months to get there, if not years. How can she report from there?” The Narth raised his hand.” Distances are relative to the speed one travels. Space is not absolute in any case and it appears logical that this formidable ship traveled perhaps at a greater speed. This is not a mystery to Narth, however I would be greatly thankful if you explain to me how trouble is brewed.” Before Egill could attempt to explain that to the Narth, the current speech of a ThreeOz was interrupted by the speaker of the Assembly.” I must apologize for cutting your speech time short Representative Molx, but I must call the Assembly for an emergency meeting. We just received a report from fleet command that the Devastator is currently engaged fighting Y’All ships in the Fornax Cluster. The report also indicates that the Y’All ships are crewed by the Kermac.” That announcement caused quite a stir. While only a few very long living beings remembered the first Y’All attack, everyone knew about the devastation and the horrors the last Invasion had caused. That the Kermac were involved came as a shock only to a few. Many knew about the rumors that they were involved somehow with the earlier Y’All Invasions. The Petharian representative, who shared similarities with the Y’All was the first to speak.” The Petharian are home to the M31 Galaxy and we have not experienced the Y’All invasion but we are now members for over 1000 years and we know well about these meddling Kermac. I say we declare war on them and wipe them out of existence once and for all. No Kermac, no Y’All so it seems to us. Every Petharian will be mobilized and we will stand to the last soul by our Union brothers.” The Klack Queen herself was next, she spoke via Avatar.” This time the Klack are with the Union. Neither Kermac nor Y’All can conquer us now. I agree with the Petharian, the Kermac have meddled and stirred trouble ever since they ascended and it is time they do that no more. The Klack will be part of the victory or die with our Union.” The Attikan Rep floated in the middle.” The Commonwealth is not a member for very long, but not a single member of the Commonwealth regrets our decision to join. The Y’All and the Kermac will wish they did not pick a fight with the Union, Attika will stand to the last ship and planet and defend the Union. It is a community of many civilizations and it is one worth fighting and dying for.” The Representative of Terra spoke.” Together we defeated them once before, this time we are thousand times stronger and have more friends and allies. I like to change the old saying: They made one mistake, a mistake everyone in this galaxy knows not to make ... They made the Union angry.” The man of Earth made a crocked smile and said.” They just came in time so we can test our new Armageddon Weapon.” The Ult laughed.” It had to be the Terrans coming up with a new device to scare the moisture of their backs.” But then all became quiet as the Narth rose and addressed the Assembly for the first time.” If war is upon us and enemies regardless of origin and it is the will of this assembly to wage war, then the Narth will not stand idle aside but join you in the fight. A Narth Sphere has been dispatched to the Fornax Cluster as we speak. It should arrive there within the hour and will assist the Devastator. There are agents and beings that listen to these proceedings and they report to the enemies of this Union. To them I direct this message of Narth Supreme: Make no mistake Narth are Union and what never happened before, will happen if the decision is made, Narth will go to war.” The silence remained. The Narth turned to Egill without realizing that every Visual Sensor was still on him.” Egill, one has addressed the Assembly. Yet there is no acoustic response, has one chosen the wrong words?” “No my friend, but you speaking and what you said is of such importance that everyone is thinking about your address.” “What would you suggest?” Algear, the Saresii also leaned forward.”Yes I like to know that as well, you always have a good take on things.” “I am only of a little planet unimportant planet and these are matters of cosmic importance, but If I were in charge. I would wait, the Devi is there and no one knows more about war and fighting than Stahl. Let him talk to us once he has all the information and then make decision. Right now we are shouting for war after hearing a vague report. It’s not enough for me to wager with millions of lives.” The words had been heard by all and a resolution was put forth to do exactly as Egill had said and it was voted approved overwhelmingly. Category:Stories